Fate: Heroine Diamond-chan!
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: SEQUEL OF Zero Chances to Heaven! Five years have passed since the Fourth Holy Grail War and Illyasviel von Einzbern is struggling in her life as a teenager. Ancient threats looms over the world as the last secret of Solomon starts to slowly awaken after its millennia-long slumber. A group of heroes is formed under the banner of Project VOYAGER to prevent Humanity's end! In Hiatus!
1. Bright Present, Shadow Future

**The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Bright Present, Shadow Future**

* * *

Today was quite the beautiful day in Fuyuki-

"I'M LATE! MOVE AWAY!"

A girl yelled as she tried to make way into the massive crowd of people blocking her path to school.

White-hair that reacher her shoulders and a pair of glasses that highlighted her rubies, Illyasviel von Einzbern was trying to reach Homurahara as quickly as possible.

Her Alarm had not awaken her in time and Diamond had been sleeping more than the usual, putting her in the situation of finally breaking her punctuality record at the Highschool.

Sure, being late once for a normal day at school wasn't the end of the world but today was an important day.

The Math teacher had stressed her the need to improve her grade in the subject and this new exam was the last chance for her to bring her to at least 68/100.

She breathed in and out, thinking happy thoughts and not to the **fact she was possibly going to fail the exam because she had been lazying around the day prior.**

AH! How much she would give for her Papa to have coached her in Math, just like he did with Sasha and her History's issue.

The Einzbern sighed as she finally trespassed the gate of the Academy and entered the facility.

The students had just seated themselves when she reached the classroom, flinching a little as the teacher gave her a stern glare that promised a lecture about lateness.

She ignored the usual stares of her classmates and studied the paper of the exam, her eyes widening more and more as she read quickly the questions in it.

 _W-What is this!- This wasn't in the book and- What does this mean?!_

An hour of painful thinking and partly copying later, Illya felt ready to collapse because of the stressful test and groaned as she remembered that she had also three hours of English Literature after that.

The young heiress had known Taiga Fujimura for just an year, officially.

While the eccentric teacher had been babysitting her and the rest of her siblings during her teenagehood, the Tiger of Fuyuki was not merciful when assigning homework, sometimes even doing random test during her lessons-

"Pop Quiz Time!"

Illya's head impacted on her small desk, the groan that every student would exhale as the dreadful end of their happines approached in the form of a quick, pop exam about Mary Shelley and Percy Bysshe Shelley threatened her sanity... again!

 _Dad, why you had to go now that I needed you the most!_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't prevent this!"

I was delighted to see the individual I was speaking with actually flinching at my tone, identifying that I was incredibly angry at this development.

"The Seal that I created by sacrificing my Rings is not something that can be strenghtened again. It was meant to be invincible-"

"But somehow the destruction of the Greater Grail actually nicked it? Seriously?"

The man sighed as he seemed unable to even calm himself. "The Holy Grail was made by components that were discarded from the Ark of the Covenant. Its destruction sent a magical impulse back to his original components, the Seal being one because of the Rings."

I felt so much... annoyed by the fact this wasn't something I knew beforehand, this plot was beyond any timelines that had been shown in the Fate series.

"So the end of the world will happen in an year time and we cannot do anything about it."

Such an hopeless prospect- "There might be a way to restore the original power of the seal but I will need to set anchors in proper, different universes. I need the help of someone that can travel between space and time."

"Zelrecht is needed in Clocktower-" "I didn't mean Zelrecht."

I blinked, anger boiling once more. "I'm not sending my daughters to dangerous places, Solomon."

"If you don't, Dan, they will die without having a chance of enjoying their lives-" "I said no, Wise King, don't make me impose you."

My circuits crackled, yet the Grand Caster seemed to have sensed my bluff, disappearing in golden mist, relaying one last warning.

"If the seal isn't restored, this might hit far more than this universe, Dan."

What an infuriating situation!

My hands slammed onto the wooden table I was using as desk, muttering foul words as I tried to come up with another solution.

"I think you should call Illya-" "Not you to, 'tsuko." The Magus Killer sighed at the quick refusal, yet she wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

"Our daughter has been aching to get some actions and this could be a way to get some experience."

I blinked at the curious depiction of the young girl. "She has stated that she doesn't want to be pulled into bad situations-"

"She says this, yet you saw her longing stare when Sasha and Sakura sparred together two weeks ago."

I remembered, the very stare that confused me at first and then put a grimace in my face.

"Is it wrong for a father to worry for her daughter?" My question was met with a kiss and I sighed in relief at the gesture of affection.

"Illya is old enough to start to pave her way in adulthood and Diamond is a good guarantee that she will not be in danger, especially since they work so well together."

That was true too, recognising that giving the Mystic Code to the little Einzbern had been a good decision that give him more assurances about her safety when away dealing with Clocktower and the Einzbern's affairs.

"Make a call to Iri. I will.. contact few others to join Illya in this mission. She might need more than just brute firepower in this situation."

She nodded, disappearing out of the room from the door and leaving me once more in my thoughts, my hands grasping my cellphone.

I stared at the background image, smiling warmly at the happy moment captured in that big family photo.

Harsh times required harsh choices... but that didn't mean I will just stay put and waiting.

My fingers swiftly pressed several keys and I got the first individual on the call.

" _Mhh_ _~ Yes?_ "

"Young lady, it's been a while. I hope I didn't disturb your slumber."

" _N-Not at all, Lord Einzbern. How this humble servant of God help you?_ "

"I am assembling a group of people to avoid the erasure of humanity. I want you in this group."

" _...That is possible... should I know anything else?_ "

"Just that you need to keep an eye with my daughter, Illya, the one I showed you the photo back when I met you."

" _I will do as much as a Nun of my rank can accomplish, Lord Einzbern. I will be thrilled to meet someone my age._ "

"Just... do not tease her too much."

She giggled on the other way of the call. " _I will restrain myself._ "

"Good. I will contact you later with the address of the headquarters for the operations and the plane you will take."

" _Understood and- Lord Einzbern, once more thank you for-_ " "I did it because it was right Kiara, no need to push yourself too much in apologising."

".. _Understood. See you soon~_ "

I sighed as the call ended, preparing the rest of the papers I needed to buy the building for this operation and the plane's tickets for the people I had to invite.

Seems like this was going to be another day of hard work...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Something far worse than Goetia is awakening and is stirring behind the Holy Seal left by Solomon.**

 **A group of people is being assembled to save the world.**

 **Project VOYAGER's members (Year 1999)** **:**

 **-Illyasviel von Einzbern (15)**

 **-Kiara Sessoyin (15)**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

* * *

 **This is all happening few months after the Epilogue of Zero Chances to Heaven, so five years after the Fourth Holy Grail War.**

 **To have a major understanding of what is going on I advise to read** **Zero Chances to Heaven** **till the very end as this is its sequel.**


	2. Invitations

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Invitations**

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you don't need my help with the restaurant? You know you can depend on your sweet daughter."

Caren Kotomine had grown beautifully under the loving care of her father, receiving quite a nice childhood after the end of the Grail War.

Yellow eyes blinked adorably at the older woman, the mother busy preparing some more Mapo Tofu.

"Daughter of mine, the day you will help someone without a price will be truly an holiday to remember."

The teen groaned at her bluff getting destroyed. "Well, at least I don't scam people with atrocious prices."

"The Mapo Tofu is made with the loving soul of a faithful daughter of God, of course it couldn't be cheap."

"I just need some money to some new book, my library is growing dusty nowadays." Her reasoning seemed to fail to appeal the former nun, who merely nodded at her absently.

"Why are you asking me and not your grandfather?" This time Caren scowled at her loving Grandpa.

"Risei-jiji would just give me some copies of the Bible, maybe one of the many I still have and he forgot he had already gifted him."

She frowned the moment she saw her mother grin at her misery. "Seriously mom, you are the worst."

"It's a matter of perspectives, foolish child." A small envelope appeared out of the table near the woman as she settled it in front of her daughter. "You father has written to you."

Instantly Caren's hands snatched the letter from Kiara's grasp and she opened it.

Happiness deflated the more she read the written words, still the excitement of her father contacting her was quite high.

"Mom, I think you are going to regret my next words but..." Caren's smile gained the same sadistic streak her mother knew and mastered. "I am going to London!"

"Oh? Ok." The planned satisfaction vanished at the simple reaction, urging the teen to facepalm at her mother's capacity to never give up against her.

* * *

"Lady El-Melloi II! I need your help in this assignment!"

"My lady, the archive has been expanded and-" "My lady!-"

Waver scowled through the massive rush of the people trying to halt her march in the _incredibly long_ hallway for the reason of her bad mood so early in the morning.

She didn't even bother knocking as she pushed the door open and stormed inside the room.

"Lord Einzbern, I don't understand what do you mean with this- What are you doing here?"

The newest head of the Archibalds frowned confused at the Magus Leader sitting in the seat owned by one Danny Dempsey-von Einzbern.

"Dan is busy with some documentation as of now, Velvet. State your business to me or leave the office."

The cold tone didn't faze (much) the young woman who merely scowled at the use of her real surname.

"It's Lady El-Melloi II-" "I don't care, Waver Velvet. I will not repeat myself so talk or leave."

...

"What is the meaning of this invitation?" She showed the ripped letter in her hand as Kiritsuko Emiya merely blinked at her.

"An invitation."

The younger female would have snarled at the blatant attempt to sarcastically ignore her plight and she would have continued but... the headache finally catched on.

"I- I seriously hate you all."

Kerry _smiled_ at that, taking it as a compliment. "Likewise, Velvet. I hope you have finished."

"I didn't-"

"Sorry! Sorry! I am busy!" They both looked at the entrance and saw the Lord closing the door behind him with a loud slam, relieved when he felt nothing trying to open it.

"Oh? Waver, how may I help you?"

"It's- You know what, no. It's important." She walked towards him, her finger poking at his chest. "You have a lot to explain, Lord Einzbern. What is the meaning of this letter-"

"That's sadly a secret, Lady El-Melloi II. But it's not something to _truly_ worry about."

His voice faltered for a brief moment as he assured her but the former Master of Rider merely sighed.

"At least can I know if it's a small group or not?"

"That depends in how many answer the invitations but I expect no more than ten people."

..."Understood... but why me? I might have other important businesses to deal with-" "Skipping teaching lessons to play Japanese videogames is not an excuse, Waver. You better come up with something better to jump the boat."

The Lady almost snarled at him and she was ready to give him a piece of her mind about the greatness of those fascinating technological adventures... if not someone slammed the door open and pushed the man on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I lost sight of you for a moment!"

Waver groaned loudly as a panicking Gray entered the room, unaware of the mess she just made.

"I remember telling you to wait by my office, Gray. I hope you didn't cause further mayhem in your way there."

The girl blinked before realising that the weight that she had just pushed out while entering the room was the Lord Einzbern.

She paled. "M-M-M-My lord?"

Danny groaned as he got up from the floor but smiled at her. "I-It was nothing, miss- Waver?!"

The Lady El-Melloi II resisted the urge to facepalm at this little secret of hers coming out so quickly.

"This is Gray, Lord Einzbern. She had been admitted quite recently to the Clocktower and works as my personal assistant."

She bowed softly at the presentation, her blush intensifying as the man continued to stare at her pensively.

"She looks like-" "Yes, please don't bring the argument up."

 _A sore spot that she is recovering from_ , the woman decided against adding this, fearing that the girl would have understood her hidden meaning.

Danny nodded and moved back to his table. "That is quite an interesting discovery, Waver. I hope you are finding yourself well there in London, young miss."

Gray nodded, confused about the previous, curious words her teacher meant but ignoring them for the current situation.

"I hope I can bring my assistants on board with the project, Lord Einzbern."

The man paused, humming to himself before finally nodding. "It.. can be done. I hope you get the permission from the Glascheits. I don't think they would take kindly if they weren't told of young Svin coming with us."

Another mess to deal, but it was something she knew how to solve without much of a minor headache way later.

"I will see to that." They nodded and Gray bowed one last time before the teacher and her assistant left the room.

"An uncanny resemblance with King Arthur, don't you think?" Kerry blinked, then nodded.

"She seems capable, yet I don't think she possess Excalibur."

That assumption was correct, Danny mused as he knew quite well that the sword was well hidden by the Faeries.

It was way beyond any Magus' reach.

Yet another issue come to mind in the form of the other invitations, amusingly thinking how little Illya was going to react to it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Fuyuki...**

Some birds were chirping sweetly and minding their own things when a powerful yell made their little nests tremble.

 _..."_ _ **YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ _"_

Someone was clearly **excited** with this new development...

* * *

 **AN**

 **The group is now going to receive their debrief next chapter.**

 **Fanfic Schedule is now up in the Profile Bio and I might have expanded VOYAGER's crew.**

 **Current Known Members:**

 **-Illyasviel von Einzbern (15)**

 **-Kiara Sessoyin (15)**

 **-Caren Kotomine (13)**

 **-Waver Velvet/ Lady El-Melloi II (25)**

 **-Gray (15)**

 **-Svin Glascheit (15)**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **-?-?-?-**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **JD91B** **: The plot is a modeled after an Idea I had planned as another Isekai fanfic. This is not a Chaldea-like experience tho, thus expect some curious situations with the characters.**


	3. Road to VOYAGER

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Road to VOYAGER**

* * *

Illyasviel hummed quietly as she stared out of the window of her compartment.

It has been just two hours since the plane she had taken to reach England had landed and the young Einzbern had been quick to take the train her Papa had told her to go with.

She was sleepy and starting to feel the jetlag as the sixteen hour-flight had been the first and possibly the longest travel she made via plane.

Her head backed and rested in the comfortful backpillow of her seat, her mind wandering to what was she meant to do with her Papa.

The letter had been quite limited and had left her with some questions regarding... everything.

She blinked and turned as the door of the compartment was opened by a girl her age.

"Is this compartment free?" Illya nodded and noticed the relief on the girl's face as she sat across her.

Long, brown hair that ended in curls and inquisitive, yellow eyes, Illya was briefly mesmerised by the young woman's beauty and she almost blushed as her glance was catched by a mirthful grin.

"Do you need to ask something, young lady?" The giggles sent shivers to the Einzbern's back but she sighed and grinned herself. "Actually, I am pretty nervous since it's the first time I've ever travelled so far from home."

That seemed to pique the foreign girl's attention. "Is that so?" As Illya nodded at her, the girl smiled gracefully. "Me too. This is the first time I even take a train and plane..."

The girl blinked again, a suspicious look now overtaking her curious one. "I know I shouldn't ask... but are you Illyasviel von Einzbern?"

The Japanese-German teen blinked in surprise at the oddly specific question. "Y-Yes. How did you know?"

The girl giggled, her hands clapping softly. "I heard from you from your father, Danny."

Illya's eyes glowed in surprise and curiousity as the name of her Papa was brought up. "Is that so?"

The girl nodded and extended her hands, smiling the whole time. "I'm Kiara Sessyoin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Illya-chan."

The Einzbern blinked at the nickname and the familiar name. "N-Nice to meet you, Kiara-chan."

Kiara giggled and picked a small book from her backpack, opening it and giving it a quick glance.

"What do you think is this VOYAGER Institute? I hope nothing too much difficult for me.."

"D-Don't worry." Illya blurted mindlessly, too much taken by the brunette's kind words and beauty. "I think you will fit well."

Another giggle. "Quite the charmer, just like your father."

The Einzbern blushed at the compliment, feeling embarassed and flattered at the same time.

"You know? It does remind me of Harry Potter." Kiara mused as she started to read her book. "The situation, being in a train directed to a facility led by Magi."

Recognising the citation, Illya nodded with a smile. "It does." She replied calmly. "But I don't think myself much of a good witch."

"Why? I think you would fit best in that majestic world." Kiara's compliment were met with more blushes from the white-haired girl.

"I-It's not that I doubt about myself, physically and mentally.. b-but I'm quite over-"

"Would you look there! Two defenseless girls!" Two pairs of eyes turned to the entrance of the compartment, three men grinning eye-to-eye as they looked at them.

"We are not interested-" "Shut up, you little thing." The 'chief' of the thugs as he made a step inside. "You sure seems quite delicious."

Kiara grimaced, thinking that she had to intervene so early on and wasting her limited- *SBAM*

Oh?

The trio laid unconscious on the floor, some strong wind having pushed them on the opposite wall and knocked them out of their lecherous plans.

"Illy-a?" The girl's eyes widened as she stared at her new friend as her clothes had turned into a tight, silver Magical Girl suit that accentuated her growing curves and her modesty.

 _Oh my~_

The closet pervert smiled as a blush covered her gracious face.

"K-Kiara, is everything alright?" The question snapped her out of her trance but she managed a single nod at further research regarding the... _curious_ dress.

"Y-Yes, sorry. Just... interesting choice in fashion."

Illya blinked and stared at her Magical Girl form with a confused look, it's been months now that she had Diamond-chan and the Einzbern had grown accustomed to this kind of exposure.

"What about it?"

Kiara blinked and nodded to herself. _She is as dense as her father..._

The white-haired girl's eyes snapped wide open as her friend's hand poked at her side. "Kyah!"

The brunette giggled. _Also quite sensible to the touch... just like her father.. hehehehehe._

As the train approached the small town that housed the facilities, Kiara continued to poke around poor Illyasviel von Einzbern.

* * *

I sneezed twice as I tried to help around Caren with her luggage.

The girl had been the first one to reach the compound where the Institute had been settled and she had shown quite some... curious rebellious attitude.

"Is something wrong, dear father?" She asked with an impassive tone. "Do you need me to do anything to soothe your tired body?"

 _Dangit Kiara, you had one job in raising your child!_ She could have tried to educate her out of hitting on me- wait, we are talking about the same person who more than once force herself onto me to get some funsies, so yeah my hopes were too much high.

"You could pick some more of the boxes and help your poor, ol' papa other than walking calmly with your purse."

She blinked. "But, dear father, you are a strong, mighty man and I wouldn't wish to stain your image."

"Cheeky brat." She smiled at the words and I sighed as I knew it was going to be a long mission this time.

"I can help if you wish, Lord Einzbern." I turned to see Waver's assistant, Gray, waiting expectantly by my side.

I nodded. "Sure, take just this two boxes. I hope it's fine-" "I just asked to help, Lord Einzbern. Two boxes will not hinder me."

Blinking at the eagerness to help I shrugged and passed the girl two of the five boxes.

"Dear father, are you hitting on the fair, young maiden?"

Caren's words elicited a blush on Gray's face and she tried to hide it with the new cover offered by the boxes.

"Caren, mere moments ago you were flirting on me, I don't think you have the right nor the sight to call out anyone."

"But I am your daughter." The daughter of Kiara Kotomine bluntly stated. "Dear father."

I 'tched' at her logic. "You dual morality is incredibly disturbing, daughter of mine."

She smiled sweetly. "Then I'm succeding in my efforts, Papa."

Very disturbing.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It's late! I've been keeping this chapter unpublished for so long!**

 **Also quick addition to this fanfic is...**

 **Character Bio n.001** **: Kiara Sessyoin (Zeroverse)**

 **Born a sickly child, Kiara was taken care by the Church until her ninth birthday. Under strong recommendations and pressure from the Lord Einzbern, the child was given to Exorcist Elesia (Ciel) to live in a small town in Italy for the following six years. Currently she is one of the members of the VOYAGER Institute.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **nanox876** **: I understand the need of having further background of the people we know that we need to relearn about in this new verse. Thus Character Bio will be a recurring thing.**


	4. Arrival

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival**

* * *

I was surprised by how Clocktower had offered such a massive building in the countryside so quickly.

Maybe it was the legitimate threat regarding the end of the multiverse that pushed them to give up such fine established or maybe I was the smooth diplomat-

"I think the former reason fit better, father." I pouted at Caren's comment, thinking about the hardships of taking care of such ingrate child- "Could you stop loudly monologuing, Lord Einzbern? I'm trying to finish this sufferable report."

I grimaced at the threat presented by Lady El-Melloi II as she hopelessly requested help to Gray, the Saber-face girl quite confused by this new mean of madness.

Why I said new? Well, it wasn't like Waver had changed a lot from her/his canon self.

Still the weird woman that was well on his path to become a powerful, crazy cat lady.

My eyes noticed the glare she was giving me now, red-faced and trembling in fury, making me realise that I _might_ have voiced this last thought once again.

The beating I received by her hands wasn't among the top ten as I had to endure my share of fights with my lovely wives that would end with me bruised and wounded while my gals enjoyed the thrill of 'nursing me' back up.

The worst of those situations was that the one who was responsible for the most unnecessary beatings was the nice and kind Irisviel.

That wonderful woman sure knew her way in shoving me into danger's way for the sake of some kinky stuff.

Good memories, good memories...

It's been so long since I had a nice chat with the whole, extended family... maybe in the near future something might be prepared.

After all the paperwork system had been rewritten in a way to have multiple homunculi to deal with that stuff, leaving just the more important things for me to deal with.

Nevermind the planning of the nice future, let's focus on the little one that was meant to come today.

Seemingly on cue the door of the room which was supposed to house the briefing sessions was opened by one of the guards of the facilities.

"Two members, Lord Einzbern-" He didn't even finish that sentence as a white-haired missile blitzed and tackled onto me with a wide smile.

"Papa!"

"Illya-chan!"

We both chuckled at the loud greeting and grinned eye-to-eye at seeing each other after months of relative silence.

My eyes moved away from the little Einzbern and noticed the girl that was shyly eyeing the scene.

"Little Kiara! You sure have grown up since I last saw you!"

She giggled softly. "And you didn't change a lot since our last meeting, Lord Einzbern."

I pouted and slowly approached the confused girl as I scooped her in my arms and ruffled her hair. "You silly girl, I remember telling you could call me another name when we were in private or with family."

Yellow eyes blinked, then closed in resignation as a genuine smile appeared in her face. "It's just that Ciel-san has been quite... _strict_ with titles." I blinked. "Uncle Dan."

"W-What?!" "Oh?"

I grinned at my daughters reaction and patted the brunette's head. "I know I should have told you but... Kiara here is a cousin. Kinda."

Caren was the first one to break out of her surprised reaction and approached us, a critical eye targetting the curious foreign girl.

"What is your deepest desire?"

I frowned, yet I paled when Kiara smiled in a _familiar_ way. "I dream of showing _gratefulness_ to the _mighty Lord_ that had saved my life."

...I was stunned as the former nun's daughter smiled at her. "Then I welcome you in our family, cousin."

Their gaze turned in my direction and I felt a shiver storm my shoulders.

I was happy that those two had become fast friends, I wasn't happy that their common interest and goal was... dang.

"P-Papa! Do you have your room protected? D-Do you need my help to set some traps?"

While I applauded Illya's desire to protect her Papa's sanity, I was surely condemning her barely subtle motivation.

I had expected them all to turn quite distant towards me with my lacking presence, I was _so much wrong_.

Yet I knew that it wasn't mere growing up that made the two children of mine become so much deviated, I will have to call Kiara and Iri to fix this stuff once the main issue was solved.

"It seems that many of our new institution have reached the facility. I am quite happy."

I turned and smiled as I noticed a familiar Magus entering the room.

"Marisbury Animusphere! I was almost worried that you were going to miss the first day and-"

It was little, it was female and she was also quite fast.

The bullet that hit my leg was named Olga Marie Animusphere and when I said that she was far from the tsundere of FGO, _I meant it_.

"Dan-Dan!" I chuckled and picked her up as the four years old giggled in my chest.

"How is little Olgamally doing? I hope no one is annoying this little princess." She giggled even more and patted my chest. "I-I missed you!"

"Same." Then I blinked. "There, I will show you my daughters."

The child's eyes widened as I turned around and gestured for the trio of girls to approach.

"This one is Kiara, she is actually my surrogate niece." The little girl nodded as I moved on.

"This one is Caren, she is my sassy girl." The Kotomine smiled at the adjective and I knew it was because she found it more of a compliment than else.

"And this here is Illya-chan." It was at this point that little Olga did the unthinkable and jumped onto the confused Einzbern.

Thankfully Illya catched her mid-air as the child giggled and stared at her face. "Pretty, big sis."

...Wait, was that a switch?!

"You are so cute!" The white-haired cinnamon roll melted at the nice words of the little girl and the latter enjoyed the warm hug.

"Oh." I turned around to a smiling Marisbury. "I'm sorry I didn't present you-" "Nonsense, Dan. We both know you are soft-hearted with my little Olga and I am happy that she made some friends there."

When I first met the man that would have won the Fuyuki Holy Grail War and founded Chaldea, I had some questions regarding the mysterious individual.

I was genuinely pleased to find a progressive Magus in the man and I would be lying if I didn't consider Maris a good friend.

"But then I would feel like a moron. I don't want to be a moron against you, Maris."

The man laughed but shook his head in refusal. "You are far too kind for that to ever happen, young man."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Before I skip to the Character Bio, I have to make some precisations.**

 **As I said before this is not going to turn into a rerun of Chaldea's singularities. There main antagonist cannot by all means influence the scenarios the group will visit and those scenarios will be set in specific timelines.**

 **Some of those are set in Ancient Greece, being the last few centuries of the Age of Gods closest to us, and will not contain characters that had either died or had yet to be born in that period. Example: Pre-War on Troy scenarios will not have Alexander/Iskandar since he is born quite far from that time.**

 **Now that this little specification has been said.. here is the bio.**

 **Character Bio n.002** **: Marisbury Animusphere**

 **Head of the Animusphere family, Marisbury is a renowned member of the Meluastea Faction in Clocktower (Neutrals) and under his current rule the family that was specialised in Astronomy had been elevated in the top ten most powerful families in the Magus' Association. He is a widow, his wife dying from childbirth as she conceived his only heir, Olga Marie. A real-life and political ally to the Einzbern, Marisbury is quite fond of the new head of the ancient family.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **JD91B** **: Everything shall be revealed!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you and the main villain is going to be a secret for a while.**


	5. 1st Mission:Island of Loneliness(Part1)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Mission - Island of Loneliness (Part 1)**

* * *

"So we are going back in time? Like in that movie?" Illya's eyes glowed in childish wonder at the mere thought of seeing or even talking to important people from the past.

Her memories regarding the Grail War had little by little faded in the last five years, but she could remember how nice had been Nitocris and Artoria.

Part of her wondered if she could once more encounter that kind and strong woman from the middle ages.

"Yes and no." Danny replied in a calm tone. "You will be sent in particular dimensions were your arrival is 'authorised' by Gaia and thus avoid dealing with the mess that is the Will of the Planet."

"That sounds incredibly complex to even planning... how is this possible?" The Einzbern blinked at her newest friend's comment, Magecraft having been a very small part of her life until now and so she wasn't that much good at recognising.. anything about it.

"For a normal Magus that sure is nigh impossible to accomplish." The door behind him opened and a red-haired man with a lab coat entered the room.

His nervous expression reminded a little how Sasha had been in the past, incredibly reserved and shy.

The Lord Einzbern's smile widened as he patted the back of the scientist. "This one here is Dr. Romani Archaman. A little pioneer of this particular subject and your support during your missions."

"I-I will talk to you via the small radios that will be g-given to you. It's nice to meet you all."

Illya frowned when she heard something move behind her and she stared in surprise as the previously silent Caren advanced on the shy doctor.

Romani gulped nervously as she stopped, her yellow gaze sending unpleasant chills on his back.

"It's nice to meet a fellow medic."

The researcher had been ready to jump in panic as her hand quickly extended towards him, yet he paused as it stopped in front of him, waiting for him to end the handshake.

He complied, slowly, to the request and the Kotomine nodded as she sat close to the other two girls.

"Now that this small presentation is done, we wait for Waver to-" "Lord Einzbern!"

Danny blinked as he turned at the door to see a visibly tired Gray by the entrance, eyes wide open.

"Lady El-Melloi II is... is sick! Yes, she was ill and thus she apologise for being unable to join-" "Ok."

The reply stomped the assistant, who stared in shock at the calm man, trying to understand how he was keeping that composure.

... "N-Not that I want to offend Lord Einzbern.. but shouldn't there be more probing for the reasoning of Lady El-" "Normally I would be rushing at her door and kick her on duty.. but I think she wouldn't work well in this first mission."

His finger was now aimed at the gray-haired assistant. "You will replace her."

...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

"Remember to not go out on your own and keep united until the end." Illya nodded and closed her eyes in a quiet but pleased look as her Papa patted softly her head. "I will not forgive myself if you get hurt there.."

"I-I can do it, Papa!" The outburst surprised Dan and the man smiled. "That's my brave girl."

The Einzbern giggled but blushed when her father put around her neck a curious necklace.

"This is something important that will guarantee your safety." His serious words echoed for a while in her mind. "Don't lose it. Ever."

Illya nodded and walked to the main circle of the humongous room.

The four girls were all ready, Diamond-chan already having transformed her in her Magical Girl form.

 **Initialisation of the protocols...**

 **Protocols fully implemented!**

 **Analysisis of the users..**

 **Analysis complete!**

 **Searching for best landing position...**

 **Landing aquired and saved!**

 **Channeling required energy...**

 **5%**

 **15%**

 **18%**

 **27%**

 **38%**

 **50%**

A familiar warm and blue light started to glow from the curious inscriptions on the ground and Illya gulped in restrained panic.

 **78%**

 **89%**

 **100%**

 **Required energy stored and filtered!**

 **Finalization of the process...**

 **Process finalized!**

 **Commencing launch. . .**

The light became incredibly blinding and Illya had to close her eyes as she felt her body being _pulled_ into the sky.

 **Launch successf-**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern stood in wonder as she felt her body flying through an absurd tunnel-like structure with different lights and beam of energy.

She remembered back about that series she had started to watch a while ago, Doctor Who, where the 'travel' would appear similar to this one.

Her giddiness died down the moment she fell on unforgiving, cold floor made of stone.

"N-Not a soft l-landing." She groaned, getting up from the ground and using Diamond to brighten up the place.

She was in a... fortress?

The massive room the girl had found herself into lacked windows, only multiple doors.

"Uh...?" She squinted her red eyes right by the shadowy hall of the door in front of her and blinked when she recognised the approaching shapes.

"B-Boars?!"

With a battlecry made from a mix of squeal and roars, the mob of monsters rushed towards the surprised girl.

They were so close to tear her down but they had failed to recognise the prana building up in the magical stick.

" **Schneiden!** " The thin wave of compressed energy cut deeply in the horde, decimating the enemies in a single shot.

Adrenalyne rushing at her brain, Illya realised something incredibly important.

 **She was alone in that room.**

Panic rising at the predicament she started to fly through the same way the boars had come from as she turned on the radio.

"R-Romani, th-they are not here and-" Her panicked gibberish froze as her ears catched only static from the other side.

Her moment of peace was interrupted as another loud squeal announced another batch of fiends arriving quickly her way.

She flought up to the maximum place of the roomand waited silently, Diamond-chan ready to blast whatever was coming without mercy.

The monsters finally arrived, ready to brawl but completely unprepared for the blast destroying them in mere instants.

With a sigh, Illya stared at the ceiling... or lack thereof in that situation and nodded to herself.

Whatever she was, something was blocking the signal back with Romani.

That **thing** was going to have an hard time surviving the determination of one Magical Girl.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm baaack. Also first mission.**

 **First thing first, this story will have at least 14 missions that will have each a duration between 6 chapters and ten chapters. Thus it's gonna be a long road.**

 **Lastly, I apologise for the seemingly short chapters. I've been having some trouble in decentralising the big plot I have in mind for this story but I'm sure I will be able to get it right... eventually.**

 **Character Bio n.003** **: Romani Archaman (FHDC)**

 **(The real identity of this character is revealed in the Final Singularity of FGO, so his description will be quite... simple.)**

 **Romani Archaman, nicknamed by many Dr. Roman, is one of the few new Magi that has shown a particular interest in Time/Space-related magecraft. A protégé of the Animusphere family, Roman is quite shy and reserved in any topics beyond his main strengths, Magecraft theories and myths.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: Thank you!**


End file.
